Which I Can Provide
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Sam and Dean get sick. Castiel doubts himself for not being able to take care of them in this normal situation. He brings Jimmy back to nurse them back to health. Dean's not happy.
1. Yak Attack

**A/N:** Because I'm a Sam Girl and in need of some sick!Sam right now. Plus sick!Dean later on. I just wanted to play along with what Cas would do with Sam. I love those two as friends more then "enemies". Not sure how long this one will be but it is a multichapter. No Destiel! I repeat no Destiel! I know shocking.

**Which I Can Provide: **

By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One:

"Dean, pull over."

Dean knew something was up with Sammy the moment they had left the Chinese joint. He kept on shifting in his seat as though to make it more comfortable for him and the painful look on his brother's face just confirmed that he was about to yak.

"You are so not puking in my car!"

"I am if you don't pull over!" Sammy said again.

Dean had turned which didn't help Sam at all. Sam tried to make but up it came.

"Aww, man!" Dean groaned as Sam's insides were spread all over his baby. "Gross!"

As gross as it was Dean had to help Sam out of his seat belt and open the door for him. The puking noises that his brother made almost made his own stomach turn. Dean rubbed Sam's back hoping that would encourage him to get all of it out.

Sam's guts were now on the side of the road. They were back on it and Sam was resting his head against the window. If he didn't feel bad enough he just had to puke all over Dean's car. He hadn't meant too. "I'm sorry Dean," Sam apologized.

Dean sighed. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later." Until then he made to the nearest motel as quick as he could.

"Sammy, how are you doing in there buddy?" Dean asked from outside the bathroom.

Loud hurling noises was his answer.

"Nice." Dean complimented.

Sammy groaned. He didn't think so. Sam gave himself a few more minutes to see if anything else was bound to come up. It hadn't. Sam flushed. Then got to the sink to rinse his mouth out. Little that did him. He had a feeling he would have this nasty tasting shit in his mouth for awhile. Sam came out holding his stomach.

"I don't feel good." Sam finally confessed.

"Ya think," Dean returned.

Dean went to see if his baby bro had a fever. His head was cool as ice. "No fever." he said. "Either way, your ass is getting in bed." Dean helped him over and tucked him in. "Just try to keep things down while I get a trash can."

A few minutes later a trashcan was next to him.

"Does anything else hurt Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No, just my stomach." Sam answered.

Dean didn't like the sound of that. That meant only one possibly. "Dude, I think you have food poisoning."

Sam groaned. Lucky him.

"I told you not to eat that raw crap." Dean warned him.

Why did Dean have to mention food right now?

Sam upchucked again.

"Aw crap," Dean said.

Thankfully, Sam had the trash can handed. That wouldn't be the only thing he would need though. He needed juice, medicine, anything to help with the pain. However, Dean didn't want to leave him by himself. "Cas!" he called out for the Angel.

Cas appeared before him. Dean didn't care that he was inches over personal space. His brother was sick.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked his charge.

"It's Sam." Dean motioned towards his sick brother.

"What's wrong with him?"

It took Dean a few minutes to explain what food poisoning was to Castiel. "That doesn't sound too pleasant."

"Trust me, it ain't." Dean assured him. "I need to pick up some stuff for him. Do you think you can watch him for me why I go out?"

"Of course," Cas assured him. Dean should know by now anything that he asked he was willing to do. There was just one problem. Dean he knew how to handle. Samuel not a clue. "What to do I?"

"Just make sure he's comfortable." Dean instructed. "I'm going to be back ASAP." he went over to Sam. "Hey Sammy, I'm going to go out but only for a sec. Cas will be here if you need anything."

Sam's head was still in the trashcan. All he could do was either give him a thumps up or down. He gave him a down. He didn't want Cas taking care of him. After his recent yak attack was over he popped his head up. "I don't want Cas. I want you." he whined.

Dean gave him a small smile. He sounded like a kid again back when he had to go somewhere and Dad was the only one there. "It'll only be a sec Sammy. Promise." Dean assured him.

"You better-" Sam began and out it came again.

Cas winced at Sam's sounds.

"Don't let him out of your sight." Dean said to Cas as he ran passed him. The sooner he got out of here the quicker he could be back to help Sam.

Now, Sam and Cas were alone much to their dismay. An awkward silence came between the two. Sam glared at the Angel beside him and said: "I don't like you."

Castiel didn't take his words to heart. Instead, he asked: "Would you like anything that I could provide?" Cas motioned around the room. There were some possibilities he could do here.

"I want my brother." Sam insisted with a kick underneath his blanket. He was trying to get Cas but Cas wasn't within reach. Dammit. His quick movement with feet hadn't agreed with him. That made a turning sensation in his stomach. "Here we go again!" Sam warned. His head went back down to the trashcan.

Cas noticed that his long hair was dangling and getting in his way. He was cautious as he approached him. "May I?" Cas asked him.

Sammy answered by pushing him away.

"Samuel," Castiel said in a stern voice. "You are not helping Dean here." he warned. "Dean wants you better. The least you can do is try to let me help you. If not for you then for your brother."

That had done it. Sammy gave in and let Cas hold back his hair. It did help, much better than having your hair covered in puke.

"Are you done?" Castiel asked.

Sam gave a light nod.

When Castiel helped him put the trash can back down he noticed it was getting full. It needed to be emptied and cleaned out ready for the next round. He wasn't sure what to do so he went back into Jimmy's (his vessel's) memory bank to a time when his daughter was sick with the flu. It seemed to be a very simple process. He came back and followed what Jimmy had done.

"CAS! I NEED THAT!" Sam ordered!

Cas quickly finished up and ran back to Sam's side. He made it just in time.

"...I think I'm done." Sammy announced sometime later.

Cas nodded and put the trashcan back down.

Sam went back down on the bed. His covers were all tangled up. Cas remembered in Jimmy's memories that his daughter's bed had been the same way. It came from the comfortableness of it all. Cas would find himself tucking Sam back in.

From his pillow, Sam was giving Castiel an odd look. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking care of you." Cas answered. Ever so gently Cas placed a comforting hand on his forehead. "You need rest."

Sammy didn't know what was odder: Cas doing this or that he didn't quit so much mind him anymore. There was something about the Angel's presence and touches that made it easier to cope with. A softness that he almost forgot about.

Sam didn't argue. He wouldn't have to. The Angel's power had him off in a peaceful sleep. Castiel would remain by his side until Dean got back.

**TBC...**


	2. As the Stomach Turns

**A/N:** I know I said this wasn't a Destiel but this has some of it in it only because Dean and his smart ass. This time Dean gets sick! WOOT! Been dying to play around with Dean a little bit. I torcher Sammy way too much. Time to share the love.

**Chapter Two: As the Stomach Turns: **

Dean came back to find Castiel with a watchful eye over Sammy. He smiled and came up behind The Angel and gave him a thankful slap on the shoulder. "Thanks Cas," Dean replied.

"You're welcome Dean." he replied.

"How is he?"

"I must confess something Dean," Cas said. "I did use my 'mojo' has you call it so Samuel could get a much better rest."

"Anything that helps," he assured him.

Dean placed the bag down from the store on his bed so he could the medicine out and ready for Sam. It wasn't much, just some stomach calmers, sleep aids, and some juice for later just in case he wanted any. Dean had grabbed some for himself too. He would have gotten some Cas if he actually drank. That was the thing about Angels. they didn't need food or beverages.

"I hate to ask you this again Cas, but would mind watching him a little longer?" Dean asked. "I really need to get my car cleaned up."

"Sure," Castiel agreed. "I will be here for him."

"Great," Dean replied. It was nice to know that someone would be around Sammy if he couldn't be there. Dean took his juice, grabbed some towels and spray from under the sink and headed out to the lot where the Impala was.

Meanwhile, Castiel searched back into Jimmy's mind to see if there was anything else he could do for Sam.

_Extra blankets. _

_Check to see if he has a temperature. Just in case._

Jimmy showed Cas how to do that. He placed his palm lightly on her forehead. There was also kissing, but Cas would use the hand. Samuel wouldn't take liking to the kissing part. Cas did that first. Sam was still cool. With that in mind he grabbed some of the blankets from the closet and tossed them over him. It hadn't phased Sam had at.

Castiel was glad of it. The more rest he got. The better off he would be and back on his feet before Dean would it.

Back at his car, the stain was coming out pretty well. It wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't stunk really bad. It made Dean's nose burn. He loved Sam but damn. It was rotten. He sang a White Snake song to keep his mind and nose off of Sam and the bad smell that came from within.

"Just to see you smile, I see a ray light, oh..." Dean stopped when he felt something turn inside his stomach. It didn't feel so hot. He passed it off as nothing. He didn't get sick like his brother did. Apparently, this round would prove him wrong.

Dean tried his juice. Bad move there. It came right up. Dean was thankful that he was outside of his car and his guts were on the lot and not in his baby.

Crap. It was bad enough Sam was sick. Did he have to be too? He couldn't afford to be like this. He had Sam to look out for. Castiel was all ready nice enough to take care of his brother when he went out, and now. How could he ask more of him?

Thats when Dean sensed Cas from behind him. "You are my charge. My responsibility." Castiel reminded Dean. "I will take care of both of you if I must."

"Cas, I'm okay." Dean lied pushing the Angel away before he could help him up.

Dean was all ready trying. As soon as he got up he felt dizzy.

"Dean," Cas warned him that he was not in the mode to argue. He could see through that tough guy facade and frankly it was getting old.

Dean sighed and let the Angel help him back into the motel room. There was something different with Dean. When Cas had gone to see if he had a fever – he was warm.

"Dean you are hot." Castiel made this fact known.

Dean just smirked and told him: "I know."

Cas gave him a glance that told Dean if he didn't shut up he was going to toss his ass somewhere. Hell or not. It was going to get tossed. "I mean to see if you have temperature." he continued. "To make sure," Cas grabbed the thermometer and told Dean to open up.

"Cas," Dean really didn't think this was necessary.

Cas did though. He demanded Dean to open his mouth so he could place the object in. He waited a few minutes before pulling out to read it. "100." Castiel announced.

"Crap," Dean said.

"This is not good is it?" Cas asked him.

"It could be worse." Dean told him.

Still, this meant that he didn't have food poisoning. Dean was debating rather or not that was a good thing. Sammy would be well in another 24 hours. He wasn't sure what he had or where he picked it up. Being a hunter, wasn't the cleanest job in the world. Dean figured it could've been their recent case. He had stayed out in the woods all night for this one. It was freezing, and there was some drizzle.

"Crap," Dean said again.

"You better get in bed Dean." Cas instructed.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes. Just hold on." Dean tried.

"Dean. Bed. Now." Cas ordered and pointed to the empty bed.

Dean smirked. "Which position do you want me in?"

"On your back. Move it." Castiel told him. He would hate to use the physical method on his charge.

Dean laughed. His laughter caused his stomach to hurt. "Aw, man! Cas hold that thought!" Dean dashed to the bathroom and shut the door so he wouldn't hear him puke his lungs out everywhere.

Castiel sighed and took in his surroundings. So, not only was poor Samuel sick but so was Dean. Cas couldn't help but wonder if this is what people meant between a rock and a hard place...

**TBC...**


	3. Cas Has Left The Building

**A/N: **Why do I fool myself and say that isn't a Destiel? When I first started it meant to be. However, just call me a liar. Destiel is my weakness.

**Chapter Three: Castiel Has Left the Building: **

Cas doesn't have to worry about Sam. The amount of 'mojo' he put on him would have him out for awhile. His concerns rests mostly with Dean. He worries, and worry doesn't suit with him well. He paces back and forth around the bed like a hawk, every now and then stopping to place his palm on his head to see how he's fever is doing. Still warm.

Castiel isn't sure what to do with him. He's not prepared for this.

_You're doing fine Cas. Relax. _

"What if I can't get him better?"

_You will. It's nothing but a stomach virus, the flu probably. You saw the memory of me and my daughter. It only last a few days. _

"Maybe you should take care him. You're more experienced."

_I think he would much rather prefer you then me. _

"I don't care what he wants right now. I want him to get better."

Cas can now hear Jimmy laughing in his head. "This is not funny."

Jimmy only thought it was funny because he wasn't expecting an Angel to have so much devotion for their charge. He stopped laughing, and went silent so Cas could concentrate more on Dean than him.

It was dark when Samuel steered. "...Cas."

Cas went to him. "Sam, how are you feeling."

"Better. I think." Sam manages from his bed. He shifts and finds that his stomach doesn't hurt as nearly as bad had it did before though it still ached a little.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Castiel asks him.

"Something to drink." Sam pleaded with him. He couldn't remember a time he was more thirsty. He guessed it was because he'd puked everything up.

"Water?" Castiel offered.

Sam rolled his eyes. He hated to be picky. He was just so damn tired of water. Tea sounded really good though. There was a coffee pot in the room and tea bags provided by the motel staff. It would be instant and probably suck but it would be better than water.

"Can I have tea?" Sammy asks. He is somewhat out of it and forgets who he's asking. He is use to Dean. Not Cas.

Those puppy dog eyes of his are hard to resists and Castiel finds himself going to the coffee put. As he examines it. What does he do? He had watched Sam and Dean mess with this sort of device before. Yet, he had not fondled with it because had didn't need to.

In his bed, Sammy was wondering what was taking Cas so long. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed.

"Samuel, what are you doing up?" Cas asked. "Get back in bed."

"What is wrong Cas?"

"I am afraid... I can not make you any of this tea." Cas said. "I do not know how..."

Now, Sam feels stupid for asking Cas to make him some. He should've known better. It would be a lot better if he didn't have all the medicine in his system plus the Angel mojo. His mind would be a lot clearer.

"I'll do it." Sam assured Cas.

"No, you're brother told me to take care of you." Castiel persisted. "That is what I will do."

"Cas, I'm doing a lot better." Sam tried. "I can handle-"

"Samuel." Cas warned and pointed back to his bed.

Sam put up his hands. He could see where Dean was being a bad influence on him. Sam could see more and more of Dean in Castiel everyday. He crawled back under his blankets. He wished it was Dean.

Doubt.

Castiel knew that feeling all too well. He was use to doubting those around him especially his superiors. However, he wasn't use to doubting himself. It scared him. If he couldn't manage this simple (well, Dean had made it look simple) how was he to take care of Dean? He noticed that he was relying more on Jimmy then himself. Jimmy was human though. He knew these types of things better than he did. He was still learning.

_I can guide you through this. _

Cas tried at first. He really had. He listened to Jimmy's instructions.

_Fill it up with water. There you go. Good job. Put the tea bags in – not there. _

It made Cas jump. That was it.

_Cas, don't. You're doing fine. Dean needs you. _

"It is not me needs." Cas said. "He need someone who knows what he's doing."

Jimmy used as much of his power as he could to get Castiel but his was nothing compared to the Angel's. "Take care of Dean." Cas ordered of Jimmy before he pulled out of him.

"Cas!" the moment Castiel left his vessel Dean shot up.

It took Jimmy a few minutes to get use to his body again. When he got it back in control, he went straight to Dean to calm down. "Dean, Dean." he had his arms on his shoulders trying to get him back down.

"Where is Cas?" Dean demanded.

All the commotion caused Sammy to jump up to join what he thought was Castiel. "What are you talking about Dean, Cas is right here. Calm down."

"That's not Cas!" Dean replied.

"Hey Sam," Jimmy greeted.

"Jimmy?" Sam questioned.

After getting Dean calmed down a bit, Jimmy had fixed himself and Sam some tea. "Here's that tea you wanted."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"How are you feeling Dean?" Jimmy asked the older Winchester.

"Would feel a whole lot better if you tell me where Cas."

Jimmy shook his head. "I tried to tell him it was you he would prefer to take care of him then me."

"You didn't try hard enough it looks like." Dean spat.

"Dean," Sam pleaded with his brother. His bickering wasn't helping his headache much. The tea was though. It felt going down. It warmed him up.

"It's okay Sam," Jimmy assured. He explained. "Cas didn't feel like he was good enough to take care of you."

"What?" Dean asked.

Jimmy informed him how Castiel was using his memories to aid him thus far and the fear that was taking over. Jimmy took a sip of his tea before continuing. He could really go for a beer, some fries, and burger right now. Jimmy would later. Right now it seemed his concerns were for Dean. "He was worried he was going to make you worse than better Dean."

"How could that be possible?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Jimmy, of course spoke from experience. "Now, we can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way..." Jimmy told Dean. "What can I do?"

Jimmy couldn't do shit. It was Cas that he wanted and needed. He was use not getting what he wanted. Why should this time be any different? Dean Winchester knew one thing though: when he did get well and Castiel came back his ass so his.

**TBC...**


	4. For Castiel's Sake

**A/N: **I added a few extra paragraphs then what was originally up.

**Chapter Four: For Castiel's Sake: **

The good news was that Sam was better. The bad was Dean wasn't. He would've been better days ago, but this bug that he had was eating at his system longer than it should worrying the hell out of his brother and Jimmy.

"He's not listening to me." Jimmy told Sam.

Sam gave him a short laugh. "Welcome to the club."

"I'm serious Sam," Jimmy said. "If we don't get Dean better... I'm talking a trip to the hospital which will lead to tons of questions, paper work, not to mention bills." he shook his head. "Which I know for a fact we don't have enough money to cover for even a regular doctor."

That was one thing that sucked about being the hunter: the pay was slim to none.

Meanwhile, Dean was on his bed. His eyes glaring at Jimmy like a hawk would its prey. It wasn't that he hated Jim. It was just he hated that Castiel left without a warning. He didn't know when he was getting back.

Feeling his glare, Jimmy turned to Dean. "Don't look at me like that."

"I could always hit ya." Dean told him with a smirk.

Jimmy laughed and crossed his arms. "You could but I have a feeling your too weak to get out of the bed. Right?"

Dean tried to prove him wrong. He got out of bed. The moment he did he just feel right back down with his head hitting the bed rest. "Ouch." Now, Dean could add head ache to the rest of his pain.

Jimmy turned to Sam. "How did you stand putting up with this?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I still wonder." That only earned him a flick of Dean's middle finger. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied.

Jimmy could feel the love. If thats what one wanted to call it. He went to see how the supplies were holding up. They were running low. Food too. Sam saw the worry in Jimmy's eyes. "Do you want me to go to the store?" Sam asked.

"That would be great." Out of old habit, Jimmy went for his wallet. He had a few bucks left on him. It wasn't much. It could work. "Here," he handed the bills to Sam. Sam smiled and pushed them back to Jimmy. Jimmy only returned it. "Take the damn money Sam." he insisted. "Don't make me shove it down your pockets."

"Yes sir," Sam replied.

"It's Jimmy Sam,"

Sam smiled. "I'll be back ASAP."

"Don't you leave me here with him!"

"If you're a good boy, I'll bring you back a treat." Sam teased.

Dean so did not think it was funny.

When Sam left Jimmy went to go see how Dean's temp was doing. Dean turned his head before Jimmy could touch him.

"Would you rather me try to get that thermometer up your ass?" Jimmy questioned him.

"You're not going anywhere near my ass." Dean warned him.

Jimmy sighed. "Fine. How is your stomach doing?"

"Better." Dean lied. It was tugging at him now.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay... You know maybe I should call Sam and pick us up some lunch." Jimmy suggested with a smirk. "Something with a lot of grease on it you know? I haven't had a good greasy burger in a really long-"

The tugging at Dean's stomach did a leap out. Dean didn't even bother making it to the trash can.

Jimmy smiled. Better out than in he figured. He didn't even mind the mess that he would have to clean up later.

"You suck!" Dean managed after all his lungs were currently on the floor.

"You're welcome." Jimmy said and went into the bathroom to get Dean a much needed towel. When he returned he tried cleaning up Dean's face.

"Dude, what the Hell are you doing?" Dean demanded as he pushed Jimmy away.

Jimmy went red. He was use to doing this for Claire. "Sorry," he apologized.

"I got it." Dean yanked the towel away from him.

"I guess I'll get this up then." Jimmy said and got some of the cleaning supplies from under the bathroom sink. The spray wasn't helpful for Dean's nose.

"ACHOO!" Dean sneezed a good one.

Dean went to reach for a tissue. "Dammit," he forgot that used the last of it.

"Hold on," Jimmy said from the floor. He returned the bathroom. Toilet tissue was better than nothing. "Dean, think fast!" Jimmy tossed it towards his patient.

Dean caught it. He blew his nose with what he was given. Jimmy would take that as a thank you.

After Jimmy managed to get much of Dean's mess of the floor, he tried again to see if Dean needed anything. "You could probably use some water." Jimmy got a glass full. "Drink it."

"I'm not thirsty." Dean retorted. Which was a lie. He was but he wasn't about to let Jimmy give it to him. Sam, maybe. That option was out of the question though.

Why did Dean always have to insist on doing things the hard way?

Jimmy wasn't about to let Dean thirst himself to death. Without a warning to Dean he held his nose and that got his mouth to open. He poured some of the water down Dean's throat.

"There you go." Jimmy said as he let go of Dean's nose.

"Gawd!" Dean shouted. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Nah, you're doing that easily enough on your own." Jimmy retorted.

Jimmy forgot that he was within kicking reach now. Dean took that for his advantage and kicked the bastard off his bed. Dean groaned. That hadn't felt good on a weak leg. Dean heard it crack. So, did Jimmy. Jimmy pushed himself hard off the floor and went straight up to Dean so that bastard could look him in the eyes.

"That's what you're trying to do isn't it?" he demanded.

The sad thing, he was. He figured that if he did that would get Castiel's attention and it would come back. Why wasn't it working? Seeing Cas again would make him feel so much better. The Angel had no idea.

"You really are a stupid sonabitch!" Jimmy yelled at him. "All this bitching, and moaning and complaining isn't going to get you no where Dean. It's not going to get Castiel back. I know thats what you want."

"Then why ain't he here then uh?" Dean returned. "Why?"

"You. You're it Dean." Jimmy stopped himself. He was treading over territory that wasn't his to pass. Dean had no idea how much the Angel really cared for him. He talked it over with Castiel sometimes because Cas was so scared. He didn't know what was going on. Jimmy couldn't help but smile. The damn dick was learning what love was. Thanks to Dean. Uncanny as it was.

_It was what happens when you stay with someone long enough. Your bond... It just grows into something much more than you expected. Thats how I got involved with my wife. Not just me, but for everyone of us who are lucky enough to find it._

Jimmy had Dean's full out attention. "Me?" Why did it always have to be him? Why not Sam?

"Yeah, you." Jimmy answered with a sigh. "Look, I'm going to try this again and maybe your stubborn ass will comprehend it. Castiel wanted me here to take care of you because he didn't want to hurt you more than you were."

"Cas wouldn't hurt me." Dean said.

"I know, but he didn't." Jimmy returned. "You don't have to get well for me or even yourself. If anyone, let it be for Cas' sake okay?"

How could Dean argue with that?

Jimmy could tell by the look in Dean's eyes that he was ready to cooperate. "Will you let me check your temp now?"

Dean nodded and let Jimmy put his hand on his forehead. It was still warm but it wasn't nearly as hot as it had been. "You up for trying to get some sleep?" Jimmy asked. "You look beat."

Dean let himself sink under the covers while Jimmy made sure his pillow was fluffed and that the covers were tucked in nice and tight around him. Jimmy waited until his eyes were closed to get a chair to pull up beside him.

Jimmy hadn't realized that he had dozed off until he heard the sound of the Impala. Sam was back. He looked towards Dean who was still asleep. He cracked a smile when he saw that one of his feet had slipped out from under the blankets. Jimmy got up from his chair and as carefully and quietly as he could put it back under it's place – under the covers. Then he went to meet Sam at the door so he wouldn't wake up Dean with his announcement of return.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked Jimmy in a whisper. He took the cue from Jimmy shushing him with his finger. Sammy came in and was glad to see that his brother was actually asleep. "How did you do that?"

"Persuasion." was Jimmy's answer.

"It must have been one Hell of a persuasion." Sam complimented.

Jimmy just smirked. Hell had nothing to do with it.

**TBC...**


	5. Dad

**A/N: **If its one thing I love about SPN – its the father/ father figure except of the show. I mean I know John wasn't Father of the Year or anything but he still cared for the boys. Bobby, the boys father figure treats them like his own. Then you got Jimmy. I loved how he told Castiel that he would be his vessel so his daughter wouldn't have to carry Cas. I respect Jimmy a lot for that. And I don't know if I mentioned this or not but if you see italics they are either Jimmy or Cas.

**Chapter Five: Dad: **

In the next few days, Sam was surprised to see that Dean was being cooperative. Well, he still had trouble taking his medicine though. Sam couldn't blame him there.

"Open up." Jimmy said.

Dean shook his head. "Hell no," he said. "That's some nasty shit!"

"You have to take it Dean!" Sam urged him.

"You try it then!"

"Hey, I've done my part!" Sam reminded him. He didn't want to see medicine again for a very long time... or Chinese food.

"Where are the pills?" Dean pleaded with Jimmy. Pills were better. Easier to take down.

"This will get in your system faster." Jimmy said as he held up the spoon with some red liquid in it. He sighed. Then warned Dean: "Do we want a repeat of the water incident?"

Sam gave a questionable glance towards Dean.

"Don't ask." Dean replied.

"C'mon now," Jimmy continued. "Do you like air planes?" and went about to make flying noises which only gave Dean a fearful look in his eye.

Sam tried not to laugh. He really did. It just slipped out.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"He hates planes." Sammy informed.

"Oh," Jimmy said. "Trains?" He replaced the plane noises with train ones.

"I'll take the damn medicine if you stop doing that." Dean gave in.

"Here ya go," Jimmy helped Dean out some. The medicine went down fine. However, the disgusted face that Dean had made Jimmy chuckle. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, right!" Dean shot back at him, coughing some. He went for some water on the night stand and soaked it down. Water didn't exactly make it any better. "Where's a beer when you need one?"

For some reason, Jimmy just laughed harder. The reason he found was the tears stinging at his eyes. "You okay there Jimbo?" Dean asked him. "You haven't gone nuts have ya?"

"Ya know because Dean has that effect on people." Sam added with a laugh.

Dean's strength was up enough to give Sam one smack against his arm. Sam let him have that as a freebie. There would be plenty of time for payback when his ass got better.

Jimmy put his finger tips up to his eyes so the tears wouldn't come down. He knew he had to be here for Dean but he had to excuse himself. It was only for a sec. He stepped out of the room.

"Sammy," Dean gave a swift not of his head in Jimmy's direction so his little brother could check on him. Something wasn't right with Jimmy, and it had nothing to do with Castiel returning just yet either much to his own disappointment.

Sam was way ahead of him.

Jimmy was now outside for some much needed air. These past few days of taking care of the boys reminded him how much he was missing his daughter. How many times had she gotten sick in his absence? He wasn't there to take care of her... The temptation of calling her was overwhelming but he knew he couldn't because it would just put her in danger.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy cleared his eyes before turning to see Sam. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "You should be in there with your brother."

"I know but we just wanted to make sure you're okay." Sam stated with a small sympathetic grin.

"I'm fine Sam." Jimmy lied which Sam could see right through.

"What it is?" Sam pleaded. He didn't mean to pry but for all he's done for them it was the least Sam could do.

How could Jimmy talk to Sam about this? He wasn't a dad. He wouldn't understand.

Sam inched closer and placed a comforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder. He looked into those deep blue eyes of his eyes and tried to tell him through his own that it would all be okay. One day they would be normal. He could go back to his family. To his daughter. Thats what Jim was missing. Sam found her in his eyes.

Jimmy returned Sam's motion with his own. That was one thing about being a Angel's vessel. One got some perks like physic abilities. However, Jimmy didn't need those to see what Sam was telling him. He appreciated it more than he knew. Now, Jimmy couldn't help but smile.

That was good to see. "You've taken good care of us Jimmy." Sam said. "You're one hell of a dad. I can tell."

Jimmy gave him a short laugh. "I have to be take care of you two boys." he shook his head. "I guess you better be careful what you wish for."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I wanted a boy after Claire," Jimmy shared. "You know to even it out."

"I guess we're tipping the scale." Sam joked. "Dad." It was odd for that to come from his lips. He'd barely used it on his own father. His dad was either known as sir, or John. Not dad. He had to admit – he felt good saying it.

Jimmy playfully pushed Sam off him. "Go and check on your brother. I'll be right behind you."

"98.6." Jimmy announced a few days later as he held out the thermometer. "Normal."

"Dean? Normal?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Dean reached for his brother but Jimmy stopped him. "Just because it says you're normal. Doesn't mean anything yet mister." he warned. "I still want you to stay in bed most of the day today."

Dean groaned. He was so sick and tired of being in bed. He couldn't stand it. Dean was itching to go out and hunt. "C'mon!"

"Dean I will tie you to this bed if I have to." Jimmy challenged him. "Take some of these," Jimmy was at least nice this go round and let Dean take sleep aids in pill form.

Dean popped them with out water.

Sam waited until he was out before he offered Jim: "Do you want to go out to the bar for a drink?"

"No Sam, we should stay with your brother." he answered. "Thanks anyway though."

Dean was asleep when they came back into the room. Jimmy got at Dean's right. Sam to the left. Sam swore that Jimmy's eyes didn't even blink as they kept their watchful gaze.

Jimmy looked over at Sam. His eyes were closed. He smiled. True, he was better but he could use the rest too. The boys were always on the move – willing to help those in need, never taken a breather for themselves. It was good to see them resting for once. He suddenly felt a familiar presence. He smirked.

"Welcome back Cas." Jimmy said. "Don't worry, Dean is going to fine." he looked back at them. Castiel gave him time to say goodbye again though they wouldn't hear it.

_Thank you Jimmy. You have done well. _

Castiel returned to his vessel.

Dean opened his eyes. "Cas!"

"Hello Dean." he greeted like he always did.

Sam awoke as well more so of Dean's reaction then to Castiel's return. He couldn't sense him like his older brother could. Sam was happy that Dean's Angel was back. However, he couldn't bring himself to be as cheerful as Dean was. He found himself missing Jimmy.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked his charge.

"Better than you know." Dean answered.

"You look it." Cas told him.

"I'm ready to go kick some ass!" Dean confessed to Cas and his brother.

Sam reminded him that Jimmy suggested that it would be better to stay in bed.

"Jimmy ain't here!" Dean retorted. "Cas is!" he asked: "Please tell me you've got something."

Castiel did.

_Please Cas, make him stay in bed. It's for his own good. _

Cas heard Jimmy's plea. He understood. "I am afraid it can wait."

Dean leaned back on the head board. "Are ya kiddin'?" he demanded.

"I am not." Castiel said. "You should know this."

"Man, this sucks."

Castiel could hear Jimmy laughing. It made Cas smirk. It was good to be back with Dean.

**TBC...**

**A/N: (continued): **Just a warning: one more chappie after this one.


	6. I Am The One

**A/N: **I haven't forgot about this story. I just got caught up with other projects. Besides, this chapter and I weren't getting a long very well. This is it though. Finale one. Yeah, thats another Next to Normal song you see mixed in with one of my SPN fanfictions. What can I say? It inspires.

_**...I am the one who knows you**_

_**I am the one who cares**_

_**I am the one who's always been there**_

_**I am the one who's helped you**_

_**And if you think that I just **_

_**Don't give a damn**_

_**Then you just don't know**_

_**Who I am...**_

-Song: I am the One from the musical Next to Normal

**Chapter Six: I Am The One:**

Dean came back beaten, bruised, and bloody. He never felt so good. It was nice being in the swing of things instead of stuck in the damn bed. It felt like months when it was only a few days to a week – max. Sam on the other hand wasn't feeling as optimistic as his brother was.

"Hangin' in their Sam?" Dean questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah," he answered as he cracked a muscle back into place. The sick part was Hell but the resting didn't. Who knew when they would be able to do that again. "I call shower!" Sammy declared before Dean could argue otherwise the little bitch shut in himself in the bathroom. It wasn't long before Dean heard the running water.

"There better be hot water when I get in!" Dean shouted. "Or I'm kickin' yer ass!"

Dean pulled his shirt off over his head so he could take a look at what he had to deal with. He winched when he looked down his back. A demon had clawed him pretty good back there. He had jumped in front of Sam before it could sink her claws into his baby brother. At least the bleeding stopped. His shirt had soaked it up. There went another shirt. Dean went to go find some alcohol. Not to drink but to clean up his wounds. As he poured it over he flinched some. Scratch that, he would need some to drink too. That hurt like a mother.

Then that all too familiar presence.

"Do you need some assistance?" Cas came up beside him.

Dean glared at him. "You're askin' me that now?" he demanded. "No, I got it. Thanks."

"Dean," Cass persisted. "You know why I left. Do not make me explain again. I am simply here to make up for my absence." After all, he could handle cuts like these. They were of supernatural standards – like him.

"Yeah, 'cos yer a chicken shit." Dean called him.

Don't get him wrong, the older Winchester was happy as Hell that the Angel was back. He missed him. The truth was though, he was pissed too. Wasn't the main reasons why Angels like Cas were around to take care of their charges and not bail? Dean turned his back on Cas and focused more on his wounds.

Cas could hear Jimmy laughing in his head. _I don't know whose more stubborn, you or Dean. _In which Cas demanded: _Shuddup! _

Now, Jimmy was sighing. _Just talk to him to Cas. He'll understand. Dean just needs time. _

_That is something we do not have a lot of. _

_All the more reason why. Better late than never I've always said. All I ask is whatever you guys do end up doing... Go easy on my body uh? _

That made Cas blush a bit. The fact that his charge was standing shirtless before wasn't helping the thoughts that were dancing around his brain. He blamed Dean for that.

Jimmy was laughing again. _It's okay Cas. It's natural. _This was the only thing he hated about sharing his being with another. Their minds were linked. Sometimes they helped, others like these they really didn't.

Sammy came out not a moment too soon, showered, and dressed. Dean was feeling uneasy standing here with Cas. He wanted to stay angry with him but he couldn't. He was glad when he could finally escape into the bathroom. He didn't care if Sam had left him some hot water at this point. Dean just needed to get away from the Angel.

"What was that about?" Sam asked when it was just him and Cas.

"He's angry with me... Still." Cas informed with a heavy sigh. "I am trying to make up for it but he will not let me."

Sam didn't feel any sympathy towards him. "Dean doesn't like it when people bail on him Cas." Hell, that was one thing that most of them did.

"You know why Samuel, I could not even make you your tea!" Cas yelled. "I should have at least done that simple task."

"I know," Sam agreed. He was there, he saw. Sam added: "The point is Cas, you didn't stay and try. You got scared and you upped and left."

Castiel was slowly but surely seeing what he had done and why Dean was so mad at him. He remembered all the times that he witnessed John leaving without a word, even when his boys were sick. Dean was left to take care of Samuel all by himself. Dean was scared then. Half of the time, he remembered the younger Dean being frightened because he had no idea what to do. He knew how to hunt monsters – not play doctor. Still, he remained until Sam was healthy again.

"I am sorry," he apologized.

"Dean needs to hear that, not me." Sam replied.

"What if he won't listen?" Cas asked him.

"You have to at least _try_." Sammy stressed.

The cold water really didn't bother Dean that much. It was better than not getting any shower in at all. The water stung his skin where the gashes were. At least they were cleaning them out. The last thing he needed was a bad infection. He just got healed up. Dean didn't want to be stuck in the bed again.

A few minutes later, Dean was out, dried with a pair of jeans on. The cuts still needed to be bandaged up. He came back to find it tense between Sam and Cas. That was nothing new. However, him adding to that was.

Sam shifted nervously in his spot. These two needed to talk before they both did something they would regret – like both of them bail on each other. Hell, Dean needed someone steady in his life other than him. "I'm gonna, uh... grab a bite." Sam used that as an excuse. It was good enough to where Dean would bite. "Dean, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine," Dean told his brother.

"Going, once, going twice..." Sammy eased on closer to the door knowing that Dean would never turn down food. Lying came easily to him when it came to others. Not to Sam though.

Dean's stomach rumbled. "'Kay, make it two burgers. Extra onions."

"Dude, are ya kiddin' me?" Sam asked him. He hated it when Dean ate those things. He forgot that he had to deal with the side effects of those. They were on the road a long time, stuck in a car. Open windows could only do but so much. Since neither of them smoked lighting a match wasn't much of an option either. Sam sighed and a mental note to stop at a gas station to pick up some matches. He would need them. Maybe an air fresher or two (or three).

Dean laughed when his brother was gone. Torching Sammy was one of the perks of being his brother. It was so much fun. His laughter died down as his eyes found Cas looking at him with a confused look in his eyes. Cas didn't get it. He wasn't getting a lot these days. He was becoming more of a pain in his ass then help.

Dean brushed passed him and dug through his duffel bag for the bandages he needed. "Yahtzee," he declared with a smile and went to work. He managed to get half of the scratch covered. Dean had to turn in an awkward position to try cover the rest that went around to the other side of him. He thought he had it but the damn wrap kept falling off.

"Dammit," he cursed. Why couldn't these Hell bitches have to make the difficult slices?

"Dean," Cas had to remind his charge that he was still there willing to give his assistance.

With his hazel-green eyes, Dean shot a glare at him. He had this. He totally had it. He tried again, and down went the bandage. Dean cursed, and Cas tried not to laugh. He just couldn't resist.

"Now, yer laughin' at me?" Dean demanded.

Cas cleared his throat, stopping himself or at least trying his best to.

Dean gave him a small smile. Cas was always the one to make him laugh. The Angel's laughter was contagious because it was a rare thing.

Cas' blue eyes lit up with hope at Dean's laughter. Did that mean he wasn't mad at him any more? It was always hard to tell with Dean Winchester.

Dean sighed. "Ah Cas, ya sonabitch," he called out playfully.

"Will you let me help you Dean?" Cas asked again. He went up to him with open palms.

"No, no, no, no." Dean shook his head. "Not with that Angel Mojo shit of yours."

"It will heal you faster." Cas pointed out.

"Yeah, and I won't be able to poop for a week." Dean reminded him. "Nah thanks, rather take the chances of healing these bastards slowly without the weird side effects."

Dean could feel Cas pulling himself away. He wasn't going to go away that easy. Dean grabbed him by his trench coat. "Where do you think yer goin'?" Dean demanded. "Bail on me again?" he asked. "Look, I know ya don't know much when it concerns us humans and all but I tell ya it really pisses us off when ya bolt without tryin'. Why do ya think so many of us don't believe in ya dicks anyway? Its not like most of ya stay around fer long."

The sad part about that it rang true.

"Why do I do then?" Cas asked. "I am not familiar with your ways."

"C'mere," Dean instructed. He gave him the half of the wrap that was giving him trouble. "Just ease that on all away around that gash there."

Cas didn't like the size or the length of it. Still, he wouldn't argue about that with Dean now, not when they were so close like this, and that he wasn't angry with him anymore.

"There ya go." Dean encouraged. Leave it to Cas to do something like this flawlessly. What else was new? With his free hands Dean got some tape read for the Angel to put it on so the damn thing would stay in place. "Take these," Dean went on. He ripped off a few of them and handed them to Castiel.

"Sticky," Cas noted.

"Meh, ya get use to it. Just cover them along the sides of the edged of the bandages." Dean continued as he lead with his eyes so Cas could follow.

Cas was careful as he did so. He let his fingers press down the tape so they would keep the wrap in place. He just wished that it was Dean's skin he could feel instead of the tape.

Dean let his eyes close. Funny how smooth Cas was making this considering how rough his brother was. Sammy did his best, but with their rough hands it was hard to keep a thing like this gentle. He let it sink in, let himself enjoy it. Then reopened his eyes when Cas was done. The gentleness of it all was over. Too soon for his liking.

"Is that all?" Cas asked breaking the silence that had come between them.

"Thats it." Dean said. "Not bad Cas," he complimented. "And if all goes well next week I'll show ya how to pop a bone back in it's place." he kidded. Cas gave him a stern glare for that one. He didn't find this laughable. The last thing he ever wanted was for Dean to be hurt in any way shape or form. Dean put his teasing aside for a second so he could look the Angel in the eyes. "Fer the record, I wouldn't bolt on ya like that." he made known. "I really don't know shit 'bout Angels, but if anything happened... I would make sure ya to find 'way to fix ya."

Cas gave him a small but grateful smile and left it at that.

**END. **

**A/N: **And I found I prefer Cas spelt as is. The SPN books are a bad influence but they're really kick ass though. Reading "The Heart of the Dragon Now".


End file.
